Random facts about ITVdude2000
He has a ROBLOX account called Werten25, and he joined in 2009. # He was diagnosed with asperger's when he was 6. # He is short-sighted and has to wear glasses. # His parents split when he was 11. # He occasionally has trouble getting to sleep at night. # He gets hayfever. # He hates orange juice, tea and coffee, which are the three things which everybody else likes. # He has a habit of repeating the same things a lot. # He does not know who his best friend is in real life, even though he has a few friends. I repeat, a few. # He worries about trivial crap a lot. # He was a social outcast in Secondary School. # He barely ever uses strong profanity. # He can't sing. # He can't rap. If you want to hear him rapping, click here. # He makes something on the internet, then decides he hates it a few weeks later. # He hates short-sleeved tops since they annoy his arms. He can only wear long sleeves or vests. # He supports Brexit. # He supports Scottish Independence. # He is unlucky with technology; it always glitches, ect. for him. # He wears his nostalgia goggles too much. # He likes to debate about politics. # He hates inflation, and how a 10p coin can no longer buy you a Freddo. # He likes junk food. # He hates the smell of oranges. # He picks his nose and eats his bogeys. # He bites his nails. # He bites his toenails. # He hates when strangers sit next to him on the bus. # He hates getting water in his eyes and nostrils when swimming. # He watches kids stuff from his childhood on Friday and Saturday nights. # He was "dating" somebody from March to August 2015. # He goes to a lot of social clubs for people with special needs. # He likes Nintendo quite a bit. # He used to be a huge LittleBigPlanet fanboy back in 2009. # He sometimes likes to look up television idents on YouTube. # He likes identifying all the different logos that brands have had over the years. # He reads the ingredients of the food he eats. # He sometimes drinks water just so he can go to the toilet. # He hates stress, and has to go through it a lot. # He finds it annoying when people say cliché stuff. # He tries to crack jokes a lot. # He finds toilet humour funny. # He likes 90's dance music. # He thinks Dr. Eggman is the best Sonic character ever. # There are a lot of things he likes that everybody else hates. # There are a lot of things he hates that everybody else likes. # When he thinks of something positively it usually ends up negatively. # When he thinks of something negatively it usually ends up positively. # He doesn't understand why everybody loves anime. # Time likes to move at a snail's pace when he is bored or in a situation he doesn't like. # He can't watch episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! which feature the Sword ability, as seeing Bugzy and WolfWrath falling in half is too much. # He constantly has weird dreams which make him think something bad is gonna happen. # He mains Fox in Melee. # He mains Meta Knight, Pikachu, Falco and Mr. Game and Watch in Brawl. # He thinks Kanye West is cool. # He gets suspicious when he is given something very good randomly. # He takes ages to wake up on weekdays. Category:Random Facts